Me and My Nerd
by Leddie4eva
Summary: I suck ... So just read my .. :) :) :)


_Hola people! I haven't written a fanfic in a while, so I thought that I'd write a Pitch Perfect fanfic. I hope you guys like it!_

_Chapter One:_

**Beca's POV:**

It's pretty weird actually. It only took me yelling at him for me to realize that I really liked Jesse. He'd been trying for a while to break down my walls, but just like everyone else, I'd just shut him out. It had just been easier I guess. Anyway, I'm watching Jesse and the rest of the Trebles perform at the ICCA's. I just smiled as I watched him perform. It just seemed natural for him to be on a stage. I don't know why he wants to score movies, when he should try to be a singer. When I saw Benji come out on stage and start singing, I couldn't help but to smile wider. I'd always liked Benji. He was weird, that's why I like him. He wasn't afraid to be different, and I liked that about him. After that, I kind of spaced out until they were done singing. I could tell that Aubrey and Stacie were pretty shocked about Benji just showing up like this, but I just chuckled and rolled my eyes.

**Jesse's POV:**

_WOAH!_ That was quite a performance. I was still pretty upset with the whole Beca situation, but I had to put that aside and put my heart into my performance, and well did that work. The audience loved us, not like it was anything new anyways. I hug Benji on stage and then me and him walk off with the rest of the Trebles following and we go and take a seat.

**Beca's POV:**

Ok. After the Trebles get off the stage, I turn around to face my girls.

"I love you awesome nerds," I said with a smile. I really did love them. They were some of the few girls that I had that were girls, and that was pretty cool.

"Yeah," started Fat Amy, "you all might be really thin, but you have fat hearts. And that's what matters." We all smiled and chuckled a little bit. We had an entire year of Amy's "twig bitches" jokes.

"Let's just smash this!" 

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the Barden Bellas!"_

That was our cue. As soon as I walked on stage, I noticed Jesse make eye contact with me. I couldn't wait until he heard our set. I just wanted to see him smile again. I always hated to admit it, but he had the most perfect smile. Ok enough with that.

…..

…..

"_Won't you come see about me?"_

I saw Jesse look up from looking at the ground and having his head in his hands. He smiled at me and my smile was so big on the inside that I almost stopped singing, so I decided to look away from him for the moment.

"_I'll be alone, dancin' you know it baby."  
_

"_Tell me your troubles and doubts."_

"_Given me everything, inside and out."_

"_Don't you forget about me."_

"_As you walk on by… will you call my name?"  
_

I looked over at Jesse again and I saw him smile at me and nod his head slowly. I smiled and after I repeated that line, he threw his fist in the air, and after a second, I did the same.

**Jesse's POV:**

I can't believe my ears at the moment. Beca Mitchell, bad ass Bella and DJ, watched The Breakfast Club. I bet that it made her cry. She looked finally for the first time while performing. I actually got to hear her beautiful voice and see her beautiful smile. When she finished up her solo, I couldn't help but to put my fist up into the air. After her performance was over, I just jumped up and started clapping. My eyes didn't even move away from her ever for one second. When she got off the stage, she walked into the row behind me and started walking towards me.

"I told you, endings are the best part." I said that with the cheesiest grin on my face.

She got even closer to me. "You're such a weirdo." Then she grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to her and kissed me. I sure did kiss her back too. This is the one thing that I've been waiting to do all year. I still want to know why she kept pushing me away, but that is a question for later. The only thing that I had to concentrate on at the moment was that she was kissing me and I was definitely kissing her back. She pulled apart from me after a minute, and the first thing I did was his her nose, and she giggled. Again, Beca Mitchell, badass Bella, DJ mixer, giggled. Gosh, the effects I have on this girl.

I picked her up and brought her into the row that I was standing in. I sat down in one of the chairs and I pulled her onto my lap.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And one of the reasons why I kept pushing you away is because it was hard for me to admit it to myself. But, I am 100% that I am in love with you, Jesse Swanson."

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell. I've loved you since I first heard you sing at auditions. I loved you then and I love you now. I'll never stop loving you until the day I die."

**Chapter One is **_**Finished!**_** This didn't take me long, I'm a fast typer. Follow my stories and stay in tune for more chapters to come.**

**-Kidd**


End file.
